A Life No One Could Touch
by lil-rock14
Summary: I pause to think about what I am praying for. I know, I’ve asked for it before in my heart, but tonight is the first time I’ve actually said it out loud.
1. Chapter 1

**A Life No One Could Touch**

**Another one-shot, or two-shot. It depends. It's more than one and less than five, I know that for sure. I watched the first episode of this new season and I love the new character. But, I don't know anything about his vessel, so I'm creating a backstory. It's what I do. And he somehow fits into where I wanted my verse of the show to go. If you haven't seen any of the new season, I guess you could say this has some spoilers. **

Summary: I pause to think about what I am praying for. I know, I've asked for it before in my heart, but tonight is the first time I've actually said it out loud.

**Disclaimer: I own the idea behind this story and the characters that you've never heard of before. But they were introduced in my stories 'The Minor Fall and the Major Lift' and 'What's Really Going on Below'. The title is a lyric from the song 'Prayer of the Refugee' by Rise Against.**

I sigh and fold up the newspaper that I'm reading. Another death. Another _hunter_ death. I recognize his name from the databases that I try to keep up with.

I know that the war is coming if it isn't already here, and I'm disappointed that I can't do anything to help the cause. I had given up the hunt long before my first kill.

I was not so gently thrown into this lifestyle when my brother was possessed and almost died as we tried to get it out of him. At the end of it all, he came out of it a lot better than I did. As much as I wanted to ignore that it happened, I knew I had to do something with my knowledge. But unlike my brothers, sister, mother, and father, it wasn't as easy for me to pick up a gun and knife and abandon normalcy to go around the country taking on anything and everything evil.

I thought that they would've stopped or at least taken a step back when my mother, and me almost died when a demon stabbed my mom, then me because he knew that he had to kill us before we killed him. It happened in our home. My mom was put into and is still in a coma, and I was in one for nearly a week because of blood loss. While my family thought that it would've been a better reason for me to take up a knife, it gave me more of a reason not to. I couldn't watch another person I care for get hurt.

So I help the way I think I can without having to worry about someone having to die as collateral damage. By doing research, tracking, and First Aid. And although at this time it doesn't seem like much, I pray. Now, when it seems ridiculous to have faith, I make it my goal to pray at least once a day.

I know that God won't abandon us especially in our time of need.

I step out of my car, still dressed in my work attire, slip my keys into my pants pocket, and head toward the chapel. I open the door and see only two people in it. They look like brothers, maybe even twins. And they look young. I feel proud every time I see younger people in a church praying when they would rather be out having fun. But they are here and I hear them talking, maybe praying in another language. It sounds like Latin.

I walk to the front of the church to light a candle for another soul lost in this endless fight. The boys' Latin still echoes in the chapel. After my candle is lit, I walk to the pew, take my trench coat off, put it behind me, and kneel. I slip the rosary from around my neck and hold a bead between my fingers.

"In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sanctii. Amen," I say as I make the sign of the cross. The boys prayer stop. I wait for the sound of footsteps, but I hear nothing. I continue to pray.

"Pater noster, qui es in caelis,

sanctificetur nomen tuum.

Adveniat regnum tuum.

Fiat voluntas tua,

sicut in caelo et in terra.

Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie,

et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris.

Et ne nos inducas in tentationem sed libera nos a malo.

Amen."

I sigh, then I hear the boys start praying again. They never pray together, only alternating lines. It sounds like they are carrying a conversation in another language. I am in aw of how beautiful it sounds. I pull myself away from my admiration of them and continue to pray. "Dear Heavenly Father, give me a strength to be a part of this fight." I pause to think about what I am praying for. I know, I've asked for it before in my heart, but tonight is the first time I've actually said it out loud. "I know that I have a part to play in this fight, and I hope that somehow you can use me." I sigh and wipe a tear from my eye. "Glory be to the Father, and to the Son and to the Holy Ghost. As it was in the beginning, is now and ever shall be. World without end. Amen."

Then I think to pray for the soul lost. "Don't pray for him," someone says to me as if he is reading my mind.

I turn around and see the two boys, twins, closer to me than they were a few minutes ago. I didn't even realize that they moved. "He doesn't need your prayers," one of them says. I don't know if it was the same person who spoke the first time.

"How do you know who I'm praying for?" I ask.

"We know a lot of things," the other brother says.

"Like what?" I ask. I'm not suspicious, just curious.

"That you have three brothers, and one sister."

"That your mother is in a coma."

"That your faith is strong even at a time when it's hard to come by."

"That you and your family have different opinions on dealing with good and bad in the world."

"That you know of the oncoming battle and want to be able to do something for the side of good."

"That you're a hunter."

"But you don't like to hunt."

"Okay, that's enough," I say, stopping the revealing of the rest of my life. "How?" I ask.

"God told us."

I nod. All of the information was correct, and my family has kept a low profile, so there was no way that they could have found out. "You believe? Just like that?" one of them ask.

"Who am I to doubt you? You haven't given me a reason not to," I say. I trust them. If they wanted me dead, I already would be.

"So much trust," the same boy says.

"That's all I have," I say. "Especially in this time of fighting. I can't pick up a gun or a knife. I can't take a life. All I feel I can do is pray."

"You have so much faith," the other replies.

"I wish I could do more," I say before I realize what is coming out of my mouth.

"You hear that, Rafe? He wishes he could do more," the one who spoke most recently says.

"I heard him, Gabe," the other brother replies. Rafe and Gabe are their names. Close to the names of the Archangels. "We aren't angels," Rafe says. He has more gentleness in his voice than his brother.

"Saperes," Gabe says before I can even think of the next question.

"Wise ones?" I ask. I've read about them, I just didn't expect them to look so… young. "How do you have all your senses?" I ask. They aren't supposed to, but here they are looking at me, speaking to me, and obviously listening to me.

"All three of us are on this plane," Rafe says.

"Our sister is off on a mission."

"And you two?"

"We have our own mission," Rafe states.

I look at them, not saying a word. I wonder if their mission has to do with me. And again, as if they have read my mind, they both nod. "What can I do?"

Rafe steps up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "You still have so much faith," he says. "Even in the midst of all of this." I can feel the differences between the two brothers.

"Someone needs to have faith in this fight."

"That is why you were chosen," Gabe says.

"Chosen?"

"Castiel chose you as his vessel," Rafe says softly.

Castiel. "Let him use me," I say. "I asked to be a part of the coming battle somehow."

"Do you know what you are agreeing to?" Rafe asks. He sounds like he's wary of the entire situation.

"I don't need to. God has work for me to do."

"So you agree?" Gabe asks.

"I've prayed for this," I say.

"We know," they say together.

"You know that your body might die," Rafe says. It's almost like he is trying to give me one last chance to change my mind.

"My body may, but not my spirit," I say. I hope it's enough for him to know that I'm ready for whatever is to come.

"But your family?"

"We're all going to die being a part of this fight somehow. And if this is my destiny, then I can't change it."

"You aren't like the rest of your family."

"I don't know if that is a compliment or not." A breeze blows through the chapel causing every candle in it to flicker.

"It is," Rafe replies, not noticing the breeze like I did.

Wings. I hear the sound of wings behind me. It's so loud and it sounds like there is an eagle behind me. The wings are beating in rhythm with my heart pounding in my chest. All of the lights and candles go out in the chapel, but I can see and feel a light behind me and I want to look at it.

But the brothers put their hands on my shoulder to keep me in my place. "Do not turn around," they say simultaneously.

"Why not?" I ask.

The two brothers fall to one knee in front of me. "Welcome to this plane, Castiel," Gabe says.

The boys stand up together as I fight the urge to turn around. They each put a hand on my shoulder again and look at me. "Are you sure about this?" Rafe whispers to me.

I nod, words escape me for a moment. There is an angel behind me and I can't do anything to catch even a glimpse of it. Castiel. I wonder what he needs me for. "I'm ready," I say, giving them the assurance they need to do what they need to do.

Before I'm able to form another thought, they each have a hand on my forehead and say something. And it becomes hard to keep my eyes open, not because I'm tired, but because I feel a pressure weighing down on me. I feel myself falling to my knees and I can't do anything about it.

"Do not fight it," I hear the boys say. Then they continue to speak in the language that I can't understand.

I feel a cloud of warmth surround me and I'm so comforted by it that I can't help but to just relax. The boys' whispers get softer and softer. Then they stop. And all there is, is silence.

**Okay, so I have a confession to make. I was going to write this story in present tense, because I wanted to try something new. But it proved to be a lot more difficult than I thought, especially without someone to read over my work. So I changed it to past tense, but then I changed it back because thought the story was more effective in the present tense. I know, I'm horrible. Well, here is part one. I think that this story will be three parts, maybe four. Well, thanks to everyone for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**

**The Latin Translation. **

**The Lord's Prayer.**

Our Father, who art in heaven

hallowed by Thy name.

Thy kingdom come.

Thy will be done,

On earth, as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread

and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us.

And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.

Amen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own the characters that you've never heard of before, although I don't think that any of them appear in this chapter. All I own is the idea behind this story.**

I am standing in a place that looks like it should be completely dark by the emptiness of it, but it isn't. There is a light in the middle, illuminating the area. In the middle of the light is the silhouette of something. It could've been a person if it weren't for wings, fanning around it. I step toward the silhouette, feeling the comfort and needing to be near it. "Who are you?" I ask.

It turns its head. "I think you know," it replies. I get a better view and see the angel is male in stature.

I'm sure he isn't speaking words, but I can understand him. "You are Castiel."

I realize that I'm not awake right now. I stare at him and understand why the brothers didn't want me to look at him in the chapel. Even in my dreams his presence, his essence, is blinding. "Will you put your faith in me?" he asks.

"I will," I say. "I already have." I mean, an angel is already in me, and I'm having a conversation with him. If that doesn't instill faith in a person, I don't know what will.

"_Gratias_," he says.

That is the most genuine thanks I've ever heard in my life. "You're welcome."

"Now, I need to send your soul away," he says. His voice is gruff and shakes something in my core. There is so much strength in his words.

I'm shaken out of my admiration, and stare at the angel, my eyes adjusting to the brightness of being so close to an angel. "Why?"

"I will not risk losing your soul by dying in battle."

"What?" I ask.

"I promise to take care of my vessel. I promise to take care of your body."

"I don't want to leave my body. I mean—"

"Do not be afraid."

"I'm not. I just want to help you." I don't know how much help I can provide to an angel, but I don't want to just sit on the sidelines while this war is going on.

"You are. By letting me use you as my vessel. I cannot thank you enough."

Slowly, the silhouette in front of me falls to one knee. I feel something as I watch him kneeling before me. I want to say it is shock and disbelief that an angel is kneeling to me. "But you're sending me away."

"I will not allow you to become a casualty."

"Then let me stay until your mission becomes too dangerous. I want to stay."

He kneels there in silence for a moment. Then he drops his head. "All right," he says, he concedes.

I feel guilty because he didn't sound like he fully agreed. But it sounds like he didn't have a choice. I don't feel right using the fact that he has no free will against him. "I will not let any harm come to you while I use you."

I want to apologize, but he probably doesn't understand what I'm apologizing for. "I know," I say instead. "And thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What will happen to me?" I ask.

He looks up at me again. If he weren't only a silhouette and had eyes, he would be staring holes into me right now. "What do you mean?"

"When you send my soul away?"

"I will send you to the Gate and you will wait outside until I deem it safe for you to return."

"And if it is never safe again. If my body dies?"

"I will try everything that I can to make sure that doesn't happen. I will not allow it."

"But if it does. If for some reason something happens and my body dies." I want to know. Would I be stuck outside the Gate for all eternity? Would I be doomed to just wander the Earth? I have a lot of questions.

"Then you will wait until I can carry you through the Gates myself," he says. I step back from him and the angel stands up from his kneeling position. "Are you all right?"

"Will I feel pain?" I ask. "If I'm in you and you get hurt?"

"You won't feel it. Your body will react to pain and injuries. I probably won't acknowledge it when it happens, but I will take care of your body. If I am able, I will heal it."

"Will I hurt you?"

"Hurt me?" he says, cocking his head to the side. If he had eyes, I imagine he would have a really confused look on his face. "What do you mean hurt me?"

"Will it hurt you if I stay in my body with you, while you're in it?"

"It shouldn't."

"But if it does. If I end up hurting you," I say. The last thing that I wanted was to be the cause of an angel's pain.

"Do not worry about me. You cannot harm me."

"Why?" I ask.

"So curious," he says. He takes notice to all the questions I'm asking. He pauses and I think that he isn't going to give me an explanation. "You cannot harm me because you are good. I cannot be harmed by good people or good intentions. Only in battle and by those that mean to harm me."

"And in battle you could die," I say, not ask.

"Not in the sense of human death, but yes, I could cease to exist on this plane. But do not worry. It is my duty as a warrior to be a part of this battle."

"Is your duty to die in it too?" I ask. He doesn't seem concerned about dying in battle.

"Like I said before, don't worry about what happens to me."

"I feel like I have to," I say. I could care less about what is happening to my body, but Castiel is using it. And I feel myself caring for him. I don't want to see him die.

I hear the voices of Rafe and Gabe trying to reach out through the darkness. It sounds like they are trying to wake me from my sleep. "The brothers are trying to wake me," Castiel says.

"I can hear them. What are they speaking?" I ask. I notice that they are speaking in the same language that they were speaking when I first heard them. They had to be trying to reach Castiel.

"Latin."

"But I thought that the Lord's language was Aramaic."

"It is," he says. "We still use it. But I speak to my saperes in Latin. Besides, all prayers in this plane are in Latin, so you can say that we have adapted."

"Either way, it's beautiful," I whisper.

Our conversation pauses for a moment as he listens for something. "It's time to wake up."

"Okay," I say.

He kneels before me once again. He grabs my hand and holds it to his forehead. I look down and watch as he slowly starts to change. His wings flap once more then drape around his body. Body parts start to form, and he becomes less and less ghostly. He becomes less bright. He starts to look like a human. He starts to look like me.

**Here is chapter two. I don't really know what else to say about this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. By the way, I've decided that this story is going to be three chapters. Thanks to everyone for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own the idea behind this story and the characters you've never heard of before or aren't canon. **

I open my eyes and see the twins in front of me, but at the moment there are three sets of them. My eyes close for a second and when they open, the correct amount of twins are kneeling at my sides.

I feel so deep within myself, it's like I'm wearing my skin. Like I'm an alien inhabiting a human body. "Castiel," Rafe says.

"Yes, Rafe," he says. The words falling from my lips aren't my own. The voice isn't my own. I no longer have control of my body.

"It's really you?" Gabe asks.

"Yes, Gabe, it's me," Castiel says. My voice sounds so much deeper, so much rougher. "It's good to see you my wise ones."

"It's good to see you too," Gabe says.

I think that everything is all right, but then my vision starts to go blurry, and my eyes flutter closed. "Castiel?" Rafe asks, or at least it sounds like Rafe.

"I'm all right," Castiel says. My body is telling me that he isn't.

"Your body isn't strong enough," Gabe says.

I am. I know am. "He is," he says as if he were listening to my thoughts.

"Castiel," Rafe chastises. I can hear the regret in his voice of putting Castiel in a human body. He sounds like he is closer to the angel than his brother. Not that Gabe doesn't care about him, but it seems like Rafe has a stronger sense of loyalty to Castiel than his brother does. Something is different about his relationship with each of the brothers. I guess I will figure it out in time.

I feel my entire body shaking on the ground. "Bind me," the angel says through chattering teeth.

"Castiel," Rafe repeats. He sounds shocked at the command.

"Bind me, Rafe."

My eyes open and I see him at my side. All of his regret seems to go out the window. He places one hand on my shoulder and the other on my forehead. "Gabe, help me." He is doing whatever the angel is asking of him, but his eyes are pleading and wanting to say no.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Rafe," Gabe starts. He makes his way to the opposite side of his twin. "He just reached into Hell. This can't be good for him."

My heart clenches. The angel that was in my body was strong enough to reach into Hell. And apparently he just pulled someone out. It must've made him weak, and that is what the brothers are talking and worried about. His recovering essence must be the aches and weakness I feel in my body. But I can feel him still fighting to stay in me. "It doesn't matter if we think it's a bad idea, Gabe. He asked us to bind him."

"We have a choice to say no," Gabe argues.

"I can't," Rafe whispers. His admission affirms what I thought before about him being closer to the angel.

"I know," Gabe says, falling to one knee.

"So, will you help me?" Rafe asks his brother.

"You aren't strong enough to do it alone." He sighs loudly, making his disproval of what he is about to do known. "You better hope that Mikey doesn't find out."

"She won't," Rafe replies, trying to convince himself that what he is saying is true.

Gabe puts his hands on my shoulder and forehead. "Are you ready, Castiel?" he asks.

"Please, hurry," he says. "I will not lose him."

"Lose him?" Rafe asked. "What do you mean lose him?"

"Is he still in there?" Gabe added. Both brothers pull their hands off of me.

Yes, I am. "Yes," Castiel says. His voice is shaking. I'm hurting him.

"Castiel, send him away," Gabe says.

"He doesn't want to leave."

If I am hurting him, I want to leave. I want to plead with him, but I don't think he will listen. "That doesn't matter," Gabe counters. "Just send him away."

I want more than anything for him to listen to Gabe. "Rafe, bind me," he says, ignoring everything Gabe just said.

"I will," he concedes. He puts one hand on my forehead and the other on my chest. "Gabe."

Gabe kneels down on the other side of me and does the same thing. Their hands meet on my heart. "In Nomine Patri, et Filli, et Spiritus Sanctii. Amen," they start together. My eyes shut as they begin their prayer. They say a prayer that I have never heard before. I can feel my body relaxing and becoming warmer, like something is settling in me.

They pause and I think that they are done and Castiel is bound to me. But they exhale and start one more prayer. This one I'm familiar with.

"Sancte Michael Archangele,

defende nos in proelio.

contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium.

Imperet illi Deus, supplices deprecamur:

tunqe, Princeps militiae caelestis,

Satanam aliosque spiritus malignos,

qui ad perditionem animarum pervagantur in mundo,

divina virtute, in infernum detrude.

Amen."

I feel the boys' hands leave my body but I can still feel something, like an energy, coming from them. My eyes peer open and I see them shaking. "Gabe? Rafe?" Castiel says.

"Not done yet," Rafe says.

They replace their hands on my body. "Gloria Patri, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculorum. Amen."

They finish their prayer and their hands fall from his body. I feel the struggles for Castiel to stay in my body lessen. The body is officially his now. I can't claim it as mine anymore. "We have to check if it's done," Rafe says.

"Let's see," Gabe adds, making the first move. His brother follows suit and they lift Castiel into a sitting position. I can feel their hands shaking.

I don't know who, but someone lifts the shirt exposing his back. "Is it there?" the angel asks.

"Yes, it is," Gabe says. The shirt is pushed back down, and they put him back in a lying down position.

"Okay," Castiel says.

"How do you feel, Castiel?" Rafe asks though short breaths.

"Weak," he says. His voice is raspy, but it still holds the same force.

"We'll help you sleep," Rafe says, moving to put a hand on his forehead.

"No," Castiel refuses. He moves his head away from the hand. "You are still recovering."

The boys bring themselves up to one knee. "We're in a church. I can feel myself recovering already," Gabe replies.

"Gabe."

"Rafe, help me," Gabe continues, completely ignoring the angel.

"Boys, there is no time."

"And if your body isn't ready, you'll be out cold anyway. And you'll be wasting time without our doing," Gabe says. He makes his way to his feet, towering over his brother and the angel.

"Castiel," Rafe adds. "It's just enough time so your body can strengthen. So you can adjust to being in a human body."

"It doesn't matter, because he's bound. So even if he can't adjust, he has to deal with it. I told you this wasn't a good idea."

"Don't yell at me, Gabe," Rafe counters. He stands up to challenge his brother. He steps around Castiel so he can get closer to Gabe.

"You're lucky that Mikey isn't here, because you would've been outnumbered."

Still listening to them argue, Castiel tires to sit up. He makes it to a seated position and he is shaking uncontrollably. "Then I would've done it without you."

"You wouldn't have been able to. We could've found a body that could handle an angel using it as its vessel."

"There is no such thing. And Castiel chose him. That has to mean something."

"Boys. Stop," Castiel says sternly when he has the shaking under control. He isn't yelling, just enforcing.

"Sorry, Castiel," the twins say, looking away from the angel.

"Where are you staying?"

"At a motel down the street," Rafe replies.

"Okay, let's go there and I'll rest," he concedes

I can see the brothers breathe a sigh of relief at the angel's compromise. Gabe reaches into my pants pocket and pulls out my keys. He tosses them to Rafe who snatches them out of the air. "Rafe, start the car," he says.

Gabe bends down to help Castiel to his feet and lets him stand on his own. He sways, but doesn't fall. "Go with him," Castiel whispers.

"But—"

Castiel holds up a hand to stop him from continuing to say whatever he was going to say. "I will be out in a minute. I want to see if I'm strong enough to move on my own."

Gabe walks to the pew where I was sitting at and grabs my coat. "This is his," he says. "Put it on." Castiel takes the trench coat out of Gabe's hand and slowly puts it on under the twins' watchful eyes. When he is done, he points to the doorway, silently telling them to leave him alone for a moment or two. "You better not try to leave," Gabe threatens.

"I would not be able to if I wanted," Castiel says. "I do not think I am strong enough to do anything yet."

The two brothers nod in sync and head out of the chapel. As soon as the chapel door closes, he leans against a pew and sighs heavily. His body shakes as he takes in a breath. I can feel him trying hard to keep himself together. I can't imagine how hard it must be to hold an angel's essence in a vessel. His chest is heaving.

He's already hurt before the fight has even started.

"Don't worry," he whispers. "This isn't because of you. This is because of my mission. I'll be fine in a few months." He pushes himself off of the pew. I can feel another pull inside of me now. Like someone is trying to call him. He sighs. He recognizes the feeling and I don't. "Don't worry." He walks out of the chapel and toward my car where the brothers are waiting. "Let's go."

"Are you all right?" Rafe asks.

I know he's not and I want to take control of my body for one second just to tell the boys. "Do not worry, boys," Castiel says. Without another word, he gets into the backseat of my car. I can feel the exhaustion getting to him. The pull I felt in the chapel is stronger now. His vision darkens before the car even starts. I hope that he is falling asleep.

I pray that he survives this battle.

**The End. I hope that this backstory was enjoyable. Whether it matches up with the real story or not, writing this was fun. So, honestly, I was going to introduce some high power to save Dean and the fact that they introduced an angel into the show matched up with an idea I had. And with this hiatus that the show has, I'll be writing another story some time soon. But I promise to finish my other story. **

**Thank you to my reviewers: nannon, PADavis, weeziewatts, Zarz**

**To answer a few questions, the story that I'm writing right now does have the vessel helping Castiel. I don't know if I'm going to give the vessel a name. I'll wait until they give him one on the show, but if they don't, I'm not sure I'm going to give him one. I like the ambiguity. So for that question, I guess it depends on the show and my mood. Finally, when Dean stabbed Castiel in Lazarus Rising, he did not hurt him. Dean is a good person. His heart is good and that trumps his intentions of hurting Castiel. Also, Dean thought that Castiel was a demon, so in my head, his intention was to wound a demon.**

**Thanks to all of you who have been reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**

**Latin Translation.**

**Glory Be**

Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Ghost. As it was in the beginning is now, and will be forever. Amen.

**Prayer to St. Michael.**

St. Michael the Archangel,

defend us in battle;

be our defense against the wickedness and snares of the devil.

May God rebuke him, we humbly pray:

And do thou, O Prince of the heavenly host,

by the power of God,

thrust into hell Satan and all the evil spirits,

who wander about the world for the ruin of souls. Amen.


End file.
